The Snuffle
by Kyri
Summary: I destroy whats left of poor Ranners dignaty. ^^ i made him do something cute.
1. Snuffled

They were trapped. They were trapped in a small dark, windowless room that practically reverberated with chilly air. The door was blocked completely shut.  
  
  
  
Ken sighed, looking around. Things were not looking good at all. He and Aya were stuck in the room with nowhere else to go. In fact, they were hiding there because one of their missions had gone well, sour. Both were wounded, but his friend seemed to have gotten the worst of it, seeing as his side dripped with blood and he was leaning mostly unconscious on Ken's shoulder. The bugnuk-wielding assassin sighed and sat Aya down on the floor up against a dusty wall, trying to ignore his own pain. He knew that this was only temporary, that Youji and Omi knew where they were and were going to get them out, but time just seemed to slow. The brunette sighed, taking off the infamous orange sweater he wore around his waist, tearing strips off to help bind up his leaders wounds. Ken knelt beside Aya, gently getting to work. Suddenly, he froze, literally, as two incredibly cold objects found their way underneath his jacket. He looked down. He was rather surprised to see Aya's hands were those said objects  
  
"Jeez! Aya's hands are cooooooooollllllddd!!! Damn it, what the hell is he doing?" Ken thought confusedly to himself, then the thought struck him.  
  
"He's out cold…. literally, I guess he's subconsciously trying to warm up. Ok, I can deal with this. Just keep wrapping and things will be fine." So Ken continued, trying to ignore Aya's hands while he did so. Ken stopped again, feeling himself being pulled closer. "Ok, enough is enough, I really do value my life and I do not want to lose it by Katana wielded by an annoyed red head of my acquaintance." Ken pulled back, trying to disentangle himself, but to no avail, which surprised him a lot.  
  
"Wha? Damn it, this guy looks like a piece of paper when he stands sideways, and yet I cant get him to let g—AACK!!!" Ok, make that Aya's hands and his nose, attached to his face were freezing. Ken knew that because Aya had just buried his face in the junction of his neck where his shirt and jacket didn't cover.  
  
"Damn it, next time we go on a mission, I'm zipping my jacket u—what the??" Ken froze stock still, did he, Ken Hidaka, being of pretty much of sound of mind and body hear Abyssinian, Aya Fujimia, the great white Katana wielding assassin of death, SNUFFLE????  
  
He waited for a moment silently, just to see if it was just a fluke, there it was again, a pathetically cute, heart rendering sound, like there's a drenched kitten out in the rain begging you to pick it up. Ken swore quietly, he managed finally to make him self move enough to finish up patching up Aya, but he still couldn't get himself free.  
  
"Gah!" Soccer boy cried as he was pulled practically into his friend's lap. "Held close and being cuddled to death," Ken sniffled softly. " What a way to go…." He tried to shift a bit, as the angle was a tad awkward.  
  
Picture this. Ken had started off kneeling beside Aya, then he gets pulled over so now he's at an angle, which makes it hard to pull away, even for one of his strength.  
  
He sighed, "Ah well, I guess this isn't so bad, and I was getting kinda cold…and..sl.ee…..py……" The brunette was very tired and had lost some blood, so he was pretty damn justified in this, and so, he fell asleep, being cuddled by Aya. His last coherent thought was this.  
  
"Who…kn..ew…Aya was …a cud..ddler…" 


	2. Awake, Ken's sooooo gonna get it.

Aya became slowly aware, a groggy haze surrounding his senses. He listened, only to hear soft breathing right by his ear. That, and the fact that he couldn't feel his bed underneath him told him that he wasn't at home, safe and sound in his room. Though, curiously, only his back was cold, there was something incredibly warm and soft draped over him, like a blanket or comforter. It sure as hell felt nice. Then, he opened his eyes.  
  
"What the hell??????!!!" his mind screamed, but all that came out was a short raspy croak.  
  
"What, is Ken doing on my lap?" The red head winced as *cough* other implications of that sentence came to mind.  
  
"Damn, I've been listening to Youji for too long. But that still doesn't solve the question of why he's there…" Then he spoke out loud.  
  
"Ken. Wake up." He hissed. Ken yawned, and opened hazy brown eyes, gazing up at Aya in a cutely confused way. For some reason, the Katana user was reminded of a puppy, all eyes and paws.  
  
"whaaa…?" the still sleepy brunette mumbled.  
  
"Ken. Off, now." That statement was accompanied by a gentle shove, depositing Ken onto the cold floor. That sure woke him up.  
  
"ACK!! Waaaaa!"  
  
"What were you doing sitting on me?" Aya asked in his normal cold voice.  
  
"Well...Uh, it wasn't exactly my fault…" The soccer player said nervously. Aya raised his eyebrow in a snobbish aristocratic, elegant arch.  
  
"Oh? And pray tell, exactly whose fault was it?"  
  
"Umm…you kinda pulled me there…" This statement was accompanied by slow, inconspicuous backpedaling by Ken, who didn't like the closeness of his leaders hand to his beloved Katana.  
  
"I pulled you there." Aya said in a neutral voice, Ken nodded in agreement.  
  
"You actually were acting kinda cute…" earth toned boy mumbled, or at least he intended to, but unfortunately the man of ice heard what he had said.  
  
"Cute? CUTE??!! I do not act cute!" Aya stormed, crossing his arms roughly, concealing a hiss of pain from jostling his injured side. Then he got kinda curious. "What did I do to give you that impression?" Ken shrugged sheepishly.  
  
"You snuffled."  
  
Aya promptly face faulted and passed out. 


End file.
